


Finn Has A Choking Kink

by rxttenk1d



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Choking Kink, M/M, PWP without Porn, Wrestling, i mean I think it’s pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxttenk1d/pseuds/rxttenk1d
Summary: Isiah finds out finn has a choking kink(Second Person)





	Finn Has A Choking Kink

You guys were wrestling again. Just him and you in your bedroom, practicing. He always wanted to practice. Said you needed to practice, so when things turned to shit, you could fight in a scrap. 

You were both down on the carpet, shirtless and scrabbling for a hold of something to give yourselves the upper hand over the other, when an arm wrapped around your neck and tightened, cutting off air supply. You could barely breathe, you felt your cock growing in your pants as you let out a soft moan.

Isiah let go, and you fell to the ground panting, trying desperately to will away your boner. You didn’t dare look Isiah in the eye, Sure that he would be disgusted that you were a queer, and that that sort of thing got you off.

Instead, you looked up and he was squatting over you, smirking devilishly. 

“You like that, finny boy?” He asked, reaching out a finger and running it down your cheek and across your throat. His eyes were filled with amazement and... and hunger. You didn’t know what for.

“Y-yes” you whispered, almost shamefully, and he stood, pulling you up by your arm. He was a bit taller than you, only just being able to see over your head. 

Suddenly there were hands around your throat, and your air supply was being cut off. Your boner was back, and you moaned quietly as he pushed you against the wall, hands squeezing your neck as he pressed against you, a smirk on his face. 

Things were going fuzzy, and your lungs were screaming for air, your heart pounding in your head as he pressed a knee against your crotch, causing you to open your mouth, yet for lack of air, no sound came out. 

And then he let go.

You fell to the floor, gasping, dazed and floaty, head spinning and heart pounding. Your throat ached and your lungs ached, and you managed to look up to see Isiah putting his shirt back on and tucking back in. He watched you, smirking as he put on his vest, then his jacket, before walking over to you. He hoisted you up, holding you bridal style, kissing your forehead and putting you on the bed. 

You didn’t realise how tired you were until you were curled up, Isiah taking off your pants and putting the blanket over you, running a hand through your hair as he sat next to you, legs hanging off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr at chibs-telfxrd


End file.
